


You're Something I Need

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, M/M, Slow Build, Tyler is the dom, based off the show Limitless, josh is an addict to an illegal drug, josh is basically tylers slave, tyler supplies him with the drug by making him do illegal tasks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: "You're coming with me." Tyler commands, overly excited, and Josh doesn't have the willpower to fight against him. His muscles and arms felt like hundreds of pounds, so he simply agrees.





	1. Preview

Josh bends over the toilet, throwing up the contents of his stomach. He groaned and fell back, wiping his hand.

"Fuck, fuckfuck, oh my god," he curses, holding his stomach, lying in the fetal position on the dirty ground. The knot in his stomach felt like it could burn through his skin, until he was left gaping and drowning in his own blood, his death coming slowly.

It would still be less painful than this. 

He lies there for over an hour, scared to get up because if he did, most than likely he would throw up. Lest, he needed to pee for the third time that hour, so he reluctantly stood up. 

After he was done with his business, he stumbled out of the awful gas station bathroom, immediately wincing at the bright lights outside.

He thinks someone is trying to talk to him, trying to ask him if he's okay, if they need to call an ambulance, but he can't decipher what they're saying. Everything is blurry, but he shakes his head no. They ask him if he's sure, he nods his head yes. They ask him if he can give a verbal response.

He shakes his head no. 

He whines as he feels another shock of pain in his pack and falls to his knees. The person forces them to stand up and he keeps whining about the pain. The person searches through his pockets, and he can't use his voice to say _hey, don't do that._

They pull out a bag of clear pills, "I knew it," the person says, but Josh can't tell what they said. His head is a mess, it feels like he's underwater, and everything anyone says is garbled and mushed together into one long sound. 

"I'm Tyler," the person says. Josh nods. "You're coming with me." Tyler commands, overly excited, and Josh doesn't have the willpower to fight against him. His muscles and arms felt like hundreds of pounds, so he simply agrees. 

He collapses in the strangers arms and blacks out. Tyler smiles, staring down at the broken and bleeding face, examining the boy.

He couldn't wait to help this boy and give him _exactly_ what he needs.


	2. Be mine.

When Josh woke up, he winced at the bright light coming in from the windows. He took notice of a couple things. He was very sweaty, his hands were tied to the sides of the bed, and his head ached that he didn't dare to open his eyes again to not agitate.  When he tried thinking of how he ended up here, his brain couldn't provide the answer. He was off NZT, so his perfect recall was gone- all there was left to do was panic and wait for someone to come for him.  He waited there for hours, drifting in and out of a restless sleep, his wrists beginning to ache as he tried to get out of them. Eventually he gave up and just laid there. 

He was almost asleep for the fourth time when the door flew open, and he jerked up in surprise. His wrist restraints tried to pull him back but he sat up as best he could. He stared at the person and took in their appearance: He was dressed in what looked to be a very nice suit, his body lean but fit, and the brown shoes matched his curly brown hair that lay on his head in an almost perfect position, achieving the perfect styled-but-not-styled look. 

Josh swallowed roughly, only now realizing how dry his throat was, "Who are you?" 

The boy laughed deep in his throat, and walked towards Josh like a lion stalking their prey, looking up and down Josh's body until he felt self-conscious, "I'm Tyler." he said into Josh's ear, his voice gravelly and laced in a sultry tone. Josh shivered at the two words, which should not leave him feeling like they did.

"Why am I tied up?" Josh asked, remembering the rope binding his wrists to the bed. 

"It's just a precaution, Joshie, I wouldn't want you running away from me... " Tyler trailed off, and his hand came down to Josh's shoulder. "I know your dirty secret. I know by know your pill has worn off, 'cause I've been watching you for a couple weeks now." Tyler was talking in almost a child-like manner, giggling through the sentence. Both hands were on his body now, slowly trailing up and down Josh's rib cage, fingers dancing between the bones that poked out of his skin. 

"Why am I here? Why were you watching me? And how do you know my name?" The questions spilled out of Josh, but Tyler brought up a hand to cover his mouth. He moved smoothly, climbing onto Josh's lap and gently pushing him back to lay down again. Josh groaned when Tyler sat on his crotch, but it came out muffled because of Tyler's hands.

Tyler whispered into Josh's ear again, "Shhhh, I know you're scared, Joshie, but I'm going to take care of you. You have nothing to worry about." Tyler's hand still rested on his chin, and his fingers pressed softly into Josh's bottom lip. Josh felt a wave of comfort wash over him, and he pushed lightly into Tyler's touch. The boy's words just seemed so _reassuring._ "Tell me, Joshie, do you always get such violent side effects as when I picked you up at the gas station?"

Josh nodded lightly, not wanting Tyler to move his fingers from his mouth. Tyler giggled again, and Josh was certain this boy had the laugh of an angel. 

"Well I have the cure to that." Josh looked at him with toddler-like eyes, filled with confusion. Tyler laughed lightly at his confused face. "I know, baby, it's confusing. I spent months and millions in private research, but I made a shot that you take once a month that prevents any side effects at all." Josh still couldn't believe it. "Do you remember what it's like to be in your mother's womb? Or taking your first steps?" Tyler asked, "Cause I do, Joshie. And I could give that to you."

"Please," Josh says, and it comes out more of a plead than a request. Josh couldn't understand why he felt so safe around this boy, he never wanted him to leave.

"I will, you just need to agree to be with me. Forever." Tyler says, his voice stern and dominating now. "You'll live with me, do tasks for me, you will belong to me." he breathes out, his hands slowly sliding down Josh's body again. He can feel his breathing start to quicken as Tyler pushes his palms into his stomach and grinds slowly against Josh's crotch.

"I... I don't know... " Josh says uncertainly, but his body is pushing into Tyler's touch, craving more, more, more. He feels himself start to grow hard and he thinks this is what heaven feels like. 

"I'll give you some time to think about it." Tyler says, pulling off Josh and standing up. 

"No! No... please, Tyler. I need something." he whines, hips bucking up into the air in search of friction. 

"I'm not going to touch you until you agree to be mine." Tyler growls, and he walks towards the door. "Think about it. I'm offering you the world." Tyler glances back one last time, seeing Josh whimpering for him and he smirks.

He's got him right where he wants him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short first chapter, next one will be mainly backstory.


	3. Backstory

**Before Tyler**

 

_"It's more of project than it is a band." Josh said confidently. "There's only me now, so I've been trying to learn more instruments to incorporate into it because my strong point is the drums, as you know." Ryan nodded along to Josh as he spoke. The two were old friends, going back all the way to second grade. They met up for the first time in about a year to have lunch and talk about things._

_"I just think it's so cool that you've continued to make music. I didn't want to leave the band, but my parents said I needed a job, you know?" Ryan said. Josh smiled in reassurance. He wished Ryan never left, but when you're twenty and your band still hasn't gotten it's break, it's natural that some of the members wake up to reality and go get an actual career._

_Josh never woke up. He barely gets by in his own apartment, doing odd jobs here and there but he never stopped making music until recently._

_"Well you're doing just perfectly!" Josh said, no sarcasm in his voice, "You're this huge CEO and I'm pretty sure your salary is more money than I've gotten my entire life." Josh" laughed with his words, happy for his friend._

_"Yeah, I've got money, but I admire you. You always stuck to your dream." Ryan had of awe in his eyes._

_"To be honest, it's hard. I haven't written a new song in almost a year." Josh's happy persona seemed to evaporate. "After the breakup with Dylan it's gotten harder and harder. Everything I made sounded awful, so I just stopped making." he said._

_"That sounds awful." his friend said apologetically._

_Josh shrugs, "It is what it is."_

_Ryan glanced around the room to make sure no one was specifically watching them. "Here," he reached into his pocket and held something in the palm of his hand. "Take this. Consider it a pick-me-up for you." He opened his hand and revealed a clear pill._

_Josh picked it up and examined it, "What is it?"_

_His friend sighed lowly, "It's called NZT."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Josh waited until he got back to his apartment to take the pill. He wondered what it would do to him that made Ryan so jumpy about anyone seeing it. He didn't feel any effect for about five minutes._

_But then everything in his apartment just seemed.. sharper. He felt like he could do anything._

_He glanced at his guitar he bought in hopes of learning it. After a month of failure he decided to give up. He suddenly could remember every single guitar lesson he ever had, every tutorial he ever watched, all the chord diagrams and techniques for the instrument. He picked it up and tried playing, giving a perfect rendition of Sweet Home Alabama on the guitar and felt giddy as he finished it._

_He wondered if this sudden talent translated to other things. He went to see his math homework his professor gave him. He remembered everything the teacher talked about in class on the subject, and had it done in a matter of minutes._

_Josh was more productive than he'd ever been on anything. He sat on his couch wondering what he should do with this new focus. He decided he would try to write songs again._

_He'd watched videos on how to write songs, on which beat is the catchiest, how to match different instruments together to create the perfect melody. The music practically poured out of him, writing the notes down and recording, looping, and merging to make the song._

_He wasn't watching the clock, eventually he'd spent the whole night making music before he collapsed on the couch in exhaustion._

_When Josh woke up, his head felt awful. It pounded and ached, worse than any hangover he ever had before. He could feel every tiny noise in his head, bouncing around and hitting the sides and making him dizzy. He stayed holed up in his room the whole day, his head hurting too much to move._

_He remembered how productive and incredible he felt last night and came to a conclusion: The only way to get rid of the side effects he felt now was to take more pills._

_He needed to talk to Ryan again._

 

 


	4. Until Death Do Us Part

Josh was left in his binds with no water or food for around two days. He felt weak and useless, waiting for the return of Tyler. He wanted the boy to come and save him from this. He thought of the warmth of the bed in his apartment, and his pet cat who was probably starving around now. He cried as he realized he'd probably never go back there, but he also wanted to stay with Tyler. 

Every time Tyler walked by the room and Josh heard the floorboards creak, he called out to the boy. 

"Please, Tyler. I need you. I can't survive like this." He would cry out, until finally Tyler came in. Josh immediately perked up at sound of the door opening and thrashed around, trying his best to get closer to Tyler. "Please, please, please..." he whimpered and mumbled.

"Hi Joshie," Tyler cooed, walking towards the struggling boy. "How are you?" Tyler moved his hand to lightly pet Josh's hair, his fingers running through the locks on his head. Josh whimpered at the touch, he needed it so bad. 

"I need water." Josh gasped, his throat raspy and dry. "Please."

"Hm, maybe." Tyler continued to feel his hair, until he grabbed the strands roughly and pulled Josh up. "Have you thought about my offer? I'd be giving you my unconditional love and protection. And from what I can see... " Tyler trailed his fingers along Josh's stomach, making the boy shiver. "you need it, Joshie."

"Yes, yes, please. I'm yours. I've always been yours." Josh starts feeling tears in his eyes. "Please help me."

"Shhh baby, it's okay now." Tyler whispered, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "You're mine now, and I'm gonna take care of you." Tyler crawled onto the bed, straddling his thighs and sitting with him. "Here, baby," Tyler reached into the nightstand and pulled out a water bottle. He held it up to Josh's lips and Josh drank it until it was all gone, finally quenching his thirst. He gasped as he pulled away.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Josh said, his voice cracking with pure joy. He laid back and just basked in the happiness of the moment. Tyler watched his boy, staring at his beautiful face and neck, taking in how his chest fell up and down. He moved his hands to either side of Josh's face and forced him to look into his eyes. 

"I'm going to kiss you." Tyler said, more of a statement then a question. He pressed his lips to Josh's, soft and sweet. Josh pushed into the kiss, needing more touch. He felt Tyler deepening the kiss, biting Josh's bottom lip. Josh whined, the sound high in his throat. Tyler pulled away and left a trial of saliva connect the two's mouths. "I'm not going to fuck you yet." he said, looking down and breathing slightly heavier than before. Josh pulled his face into a pout. 

"Don't frown, babyboy. I want you cleaned up first, and I would never fuck on the second time we're meeting each other."  Josh felt a blush riding up into his cheeks, and giggled a bit through his smile. "You're adorable." Tyler concluded. 

"Thank you, Tyler." Josh said. He bit his bottom lip to try and stop the huge smile on his face.

"Call me daddy, baby."

"I have a question, daddy," Josh paused, trying out and liking the new name. "will I ever get to go back home?"

"Baby, _this_ is your home now." Tyler talked with a hint of commandment in his voice. "You agreed to be mine. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't go back on a deal once it's made?" 

"B-But.. what if I decide I don't want this anymore?" Josh's smile was gone, he felt scared.

"I will force you to stay here. You're mine, and as long as I want you, you will be here. If you try to escape or kill me, I will get to you faster than you can fucking blink, Joshua. I'm a very powerful man. I could kill you or have you killed by someone within a half hour of any escape you try." He said, his voice low and rough. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Tyler." Josh muttered. 

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Yes daddy." Josh spoke clearly. 

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully after that, Tyler let Josh out of his restraints. He told him to take a shower, to borrow his clothes from the drawer because they were going somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Josh questioned.

"That's for me to know," Tyler said, pecking his cheek quickly, "and you to find out." Josh groaned at the vague answer and went to the bathroom to take his shower. After he was done he looked through Tyler's clothes, seeing a cute floral top and some black skinny jeans. Tyler smiled as he saw his boy. "You look very cute." he complimented Josh, and he almost blushed as dark as his red hair. 

This is what conflicted Josh... Tyler scared him, but he wanted to be around him. Quickly, Josh leaned in to kiss Tyler. Tyler kissed back briefly before pulling away and grabbing Josh's hand.

"Now, Joshua, we must go. Things will get confusing so just try to follow along with me, okay?" 

"Yes daddy." 

"Good. This apartment is actually one in a building, but it's not like a regular apartment building," Tyler unlocked the deadbolt on his door and stepped out, Josh saw rows of doors going down a long hallway. "It's a research/living area for me and my team. I'm going to introduce you to them, and you will get along with them, baby. They are very much my friends, and if you don't play nice you will be punished." 

Josh had no intention of finding out what being punished meant, so he simply nodded quickly out of fear. Tyler took him down the halfway until they reached the elevator, and continued to talk as he hit the floor one button. 

"I don't like this word, but technically we're a cult. We're just more academic about it. If someone finds out about our research for NZT we do what we need to in order to make sure they never peep a word about it to the FBI. Do you understand what I mean by that?" 

The red-haired boy nods in response. 

"I need a verbal response, Joshua."

"Yes, I understand what that means." 

"Good boy. Now, some people here are highly educated people, that's the research group. Others are my hired assassins and killers, they do the dirty work for me. Although sometimes I like to join in," Tyler laughed maliciously. "I'm going to call everyone down and introduce you, because the last time I didn't introduce my new boyfriend one of my assassins thought he was an intruder and killed him. Such a shame to, he was a good kid." He sighed lowly.

The elevator dinged open, and Tyler took Josh up a flight of stairs to reach a sort of balcony set over rows of tables. He pressed a single button, and within ten minutes there was a crowd of at least five hundred people gathered in front of them. Josh felt his palms get sweaty and tried wiping them off on his jeans. Tyler took his hands and put them in his, "Don't be nervous, okay? They have to like you. If they don't, they have to deal with me, okay sweetheart?" he smiled sweetly, and Josh could feel his anxiety slowly lessening. He nodded with a giggle.

Tyler let go of his hands and walked to the railing, clearing his throat. Immediately all the noise in the room vanished, and all eyes were on Tyler. "Thank you," he started. "I've gathered you here today to talk about a couple matters, but first things first I want to introduce my new boyfriend Josh." Tyler turned around and beckoned for him to come forward, putting an arm around him. Josh rested his head on Tyler's shoulder and he heard a group of girls in the from aw at them.

"Can we keep him?" A girl with blue hair yelled out, the room breaking out in laughs.

"He's so cute!" Another man with quite the forehead said, more laughing. Josh giggled and hid his head in Tyler's arm.

"Well I sure hope I can keep him." Tyler said with a smirk, and Josh blushed. "So please, try and refrain from killing him this time, _Pete_." he said, glaring at the alleged Pete with blonde hair. 

He shrugged through a smirk, "I'll try, boss."  

Tyler rolled his eyes and turned to Josh, "You can go back to the room now if you would like. You can stay here, but we're just going to talk about boring matters."

Josh shook his head, "No, can I stay here? I want to learn more about this place."

Tyler kissed his forehead, "Of course you can, baby." He then turned back around to his people. "I need updated from every sector. Leaders please step forward."

Five people stepped forward, three male and two female. Both of the girls had their hair dyed, one was the girl with blue hair from before and the other had a split dye: one side was black, the other was white. The three guys all looked intimidating except for one, who seemed to be friendly with his thick-rimmed glasses and fedora. One guy had a big tattoo around his neck of thorns, and the other looked intelligent, his hair perfectly gelled and his body lanky and tall.

It dawned on Josh the realization of the situation- he would be around these people until he died.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

As the days moved on, Josh gathered everybody's names.

The girl with the split dye was named Melanie, she was in charge of the Strategy center. Her job was to make sure everyone in the compound knew their way out of any possible situation that could befall them- a raid to the building, a kidnapping and torture for information, the killing of their leader, battle routes and placements. Every thing that could go wrong, Melanie was in charge of planning the rebound to. 

The girl with blue hair was named Halsey. Josh didn't know if that was her actual real name, but it's what she insisted he called her. She was charge of the Weapons center. She often collaborated with Melanie. For example: if Melanie had a situation and said "I need a weapon that can do this, this, and this...", Halsey was in charge of designing and efficiently creating said weapon. She often set out with a small team to raid junkyards for scrap metal. 

The tall, lanky man was named Brendon. He controlled personnel info. He was in of knowing everything about everyone. He would detail any suspicions that may arise with a person, see if they're a threat and if so, tell Pete to 'eliminate' them. 

Pete, the man with the thorn tattoo around his neck, was in charge of Defensive and Assassination Training. Everyone in the compound was required to take and complete his vigorous course that took place from the year you could first talk to twenty five. After that, you're required to take a class each month for assessment and just to keep your skills sharp. People often said Pete had two faces: one in the training room, and one outside of it. And if you angered him in the training room? Good luck...

The man with the fedora on was named Patrick. He was in charge of Medical Aid. He taught a class to everyone for a basic medical knowledge, but only him and a couple others were the real doctors in the compound. Patrick was the main surgeon out of them (and in Tyler's opinion, the smartest), so he was appointed the sector leader.

Josh soon learned that everyone in the compound had a main sector in which they excelled. Some helped Halsey to find materials she needed and with engineering new weapons, some were better off helping Pete try new self-defense techniques, and others tried learning Brendon's exceptionally hard system to pull dirt on any new person that entered the compound. 

But Josh? His job- and only reason Tyler liked him- was to look pretty. Tyler once allowed one of his boyfriends to get self-defense training like everyone else in the compound, but the scar running up his forearm made him sure to never make that mistake again. So simply, his boyfriends were only his toys and would preferably remain oblivious to any way to defend themselves. 

Josh didn't mind at all. 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Hi Josh!" Halsey said from the Sector leaders table. Josh smiled and waved back politely. He walked over and sat at the table. Brendon was engrossed in his food, Patrick and Pete were staring at each other, and Melanie was playing around on her phone. 

"Hi Halsey. How did you sleep?" 

"Good, thanks. You?" She asked, stuffing a little bite of pancake in her mouth. 

"Really good! Up until Tyler shoved me out of bed and told me to go get breakfast. I tried crawling back in but he hit me," Josh giggled as he said this, resting his chin on his palm. "He's so cute when he's angry." He said dreamily. Everyone at the table looked up and gave him a look that read concern and disbelief. "Anyways, I should probably get him his food before he gets more angry! Nice seeing you all!" The happy boy jumped up and went to the food line. 

"How can he just be so happy in the face of that type of abuse?" Patrick said, still shocked. 

"I don't know, man. Yeah I've killed a couple people, but at least I don't hit my partner." Pete sighed. Patrick smiled slightly and grabbed his hand. Pete squeezed it lightly and nuzzled into his neck. 

"Lord help that boy." Melanie mumbled. The table all murmured in agreement. Josh all but skipped back to his room, holding two trays of food. He walked in to the room, seeing Tyler sitting up in bed on his phone.

"It's about time." he grumbled. 

"Sorry! I saw Halsey and chatted with her for a bit. Here's your food." Josh smiled. Tyler couldn't help but smile slightly as his lover handed him the tray.

"I'm sorry I'm grumpy. Thank you for the food. Now c'mere." He said, and pulled the boy's back to his chest so he was sitting in between his legs. Josh hummed contentedly. He loved this- both of them under the blankets, eating food and just being together.

"It's okay, don't worry." 

Tyler grasped Josh's chin and tilted his head back so he could softly kiss him. He melted into the kiss and against Tyler's chest, automatically submitting to him. He whined when he pulled away from the kiss, and Tyler giggled. "Shh, you need to eat. You have a busy day ahead." 

Josh looked at him, the question prominent in his features. "Today I'm explaining to you why I decided to take you in: NZT."

Everything hit Josh like a ton of bricks. He remembered why Tyler kidnapped and rescued him in the first place. He remembered the awful side effects and Tyler's promise to rid him of all of it and he shivered. "Oh, okay." Josh said nervously. They both finished their meal in silence and Tyler seemed to tell Josh was nervous about today. The pair got dressed and Tyler silently took Josh's hand. They walked for about ten minutes, going through stairwells and halls, the layout of the compound seemed so elaborate Josh wondered if Tyler had it memorized to even know where he was going. Finally they got to a solid metal door, and Tyler grunted as he pushed it open with one hand. 

"I always hated heavy doors... " Tyler muttered and he pulled Josh through. Inside, he saw a huge layout with many busy people working around the room. Some people were working at test tubes, mixing different liquids with others, like something straight out of a movie. Some were hunched over computers, opening article after article, reading and digesting information, bags under their eyes as though they haven't slept for years. Some were running around grabbing different ingredients to give to the main scientists. 

"What is this place?" Josh asked Tyler. 

"It's my lab. It's where I manufacture NZT and the cure to the side effects. I'm in the process of making one where all you need is one shot, and you're completely immune to the side effects for life. I also mess around to see if the drug can be altered towards specific traits such as mental illness and regeneration tissue, to cure illnesses." Josh stood in awe at the operation unfolding in front of him. "Come over here to Dallon," Tyler said, and pulled Josh over to a different station. Tyler motioned a doctor looking man over to them. "HI Dallon. I need Josh to get his first shot."

"Alright," Dallon rolled up Josh's sleeve quickly. He prepared a needle with a glowing liquid that made Josh feel uneasy, but he knew Tyler wouldn't give him anything to hurt him. At least, he hoped. "You're going to fall asleep for at least ten hours after you get this, you'll feel queasy when you wake up and you shouldn't eat anything for 24 hours after that. Your body needs to adjust to the liquid and eating anything will throw off the adjustment and either give you deformities or you could be brain-dead." The doctor seemed to list these facts off with zero emotion, probably running through the warnings for the thousandth time. 

"Can I drink-"

"Yes, only water."

"How often will I throw-"

"At least once every hour."

"Will this happen every time I-"

"No, after the first shot your body gets used to it and takes it far better. Just slight headaches."

"Can I still walk-"

"Better for you to stay in bed for the next two to three days. You can walk around if you want but you'd just be a walking vomit projector and you'd probably pass out every couple hours."

Josh nodded, done with the questions.

"i'm going to insert the needle." he said, and Josh felt a slight pricking in his forearm. He could feel the coolness of the cure running through his veins. Dallon pulled the needle out and sighed. "You're all good. I would start walking back to your room right now."

Josh got up and took Tyler's hand. The two walked through the heavy doors again and walked together through the maze of corridors again. The cool feeling going through his veins turned warm, so warm that it lulled Josh's eyelids closed more and more until he could hardly keep them open, and he yawned, walking slower and slower. Tyler pushed him gently against the wall and kissed lightly against his neck, whispering to him. 

"Sleep, baby. It's okay, I'll carry you the rest of the way." He picked Josh up bridal style, and he cuddles his face deep into Tyler's chest. 

"I love you," Josh slurs through the words, due to his muscles feeling heavy and hard to use. He doesn't see it but Tyler smiles.

"i know, baby."And with that, Josh falls asleep listening to the sound of Tyler's footsteps and heartbeat, feeling warmness all through his body. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I realized I haven't written something in about two years on here. Consider this my comeback to writing. I missed it for so long, but I had absolutely zero inspiration to write anything for about a year and a half. I'm trying to get out of it, and I want to return with something slow and easy I can write so: this is based off a concept from the TV show Limitless. It does not follow the exact plot of it, in fact it's quite different than it, but it has the same concept. This is just a teaser of course, but tell me if you want me to continue...


End file.
